parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tree House (Vix Fox)
Narrator: Vix and Parappa are visiting Balto and Jenna. Vix: Granny! Parappa: Dankie! Jenna: Hello, my little ones. Before you come in the house, you must take off your muddy boots. Vix: Yes, Granny. Jenna: Vix, Parappa, look what I’ve made. Little curtains. Vix and Parappa: Oo-oo. Vix: What are the little curtains for, Granny? Jenna: It’s a surprise. Do you want to see what Grandpa has made for you in the garden? Vix: Yes, please. Vix: Grandpa! Parappa: Papa! Balto: Hello, Vix, Parappa. Look what I’ve made for you. A tree house. Vix: A tree house? For Parappa and me? Jenna: And the little curtains are for your tree house. Vix: Hurrah! Narrator: Vix and Parappa love their tree house. Vix: Thank you, Granny. Thank you, Grandpa. Balto: Who wants to go inside first? Vix: Me, me! Balto: In you go then. Vix: Before I go in my tree house I must take off my muddy boots. Vix: I’m in my tree house. Vix: I’m in my tree house. Bodi: Parappa, would you like to go in the tree house, too? Vix: Yes, who is it? Bodi: A young dog named Parappa would like to pay a visit. Can he come in? Vix: As long as he takes off his muddy boots. Bodi: Parappa, take your boots off. Then you can visit Vix in the tree house. Vix: Who is it? Vix: Parappa? Vix: Yes, who is it? Darma: It’s Mummy Vixen. Have you room for any more visitors? Vix: Mmm? You have to say the secret words. Then you can come into our house. Darma: I see. And what are the secret words? Vix: I have to whisper them to you. The secret words are: “Daddy’s big tummy.” Darma: I see. Vix: Say the secret words. Darma: Daddy’s big tummy. Vix: That’s right! Daddy’s big tummy! Bodi: I think those are silly secret words. Vix: Mummy, before you come in our house you must take off your boots. Darma: Of course. Vix: There’s room for Daddy, too. Vix: Say the secret words, Daddy. Bodi: Can I have different secret words, please? Darma, Vix Pig and Parappa: No. Bodi: Oh, all right. Bodi: Daddy’s big tummy. Vix: That’s right. You can come in now, Daddy. Take your boots off. Bodi: I don’t think I can fit through the door. Vix: That’s because your tummy’s too big. Balto: I know. Daddy Dog can climb in through the top. Narrator: Vix, Parappa, Darma and Bodi are all in the tree house. Vix: Granny, I love our tree house. I don’t want to ever come out. Jenna: That’s nice, Vix. But are you sure you don’t want to visit me in my house? Vix: No, thank you, Granny. Jenna: In that case Grandpa Wolfdog and I will just have to eat my homemade cookies all by ourselves. Vix: Cookies! Vix: Granny Huskey! Jenna: Here are my homemade cookies. But if you want to come in you have to say the secret words. Vix: That’s easy. Daddy’s big tummy! Jenna: That’s right. Bodi: Well I still think that those are very silly secret words. Category:Peppa Pig Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Vinnytovar